A Secret Life
by shadowhunterme
Summary: Clary is a normal girl going to high school. She has been friends with the Lightwoods and their adoptive brother sense she can remember. Everything is fine, until Jace reveals what her mom and brother have been trying to hide.
1. Chapter 1

My friends were very strange. I have known them ever since kinder garden, well with the exception of Jace, and we have been friends ever since. Yet their lives were beginning to get very odd, especially when compared to mine. They were always constantly getting pulled out of school for unknown reasons and they never offered valid excuses. For example, we would all be in history class working on an assignment, when all of a sudden, a voice comes over the intercom and says that my two best friends, Jace and Izzy, are being signed out. I give them a questioning glance and they just shrug. Even though they hid it well, I can see the concern their eyes, they do often think of me as an ignorant fool, but I've known them long enough to know when something is wrong. When I go to lunch, I only find none other than the absence of their two brothers, Alec and Max **(FYI in this story, Max is only slightly younger)**. It's like they plan a family skip day once every week. I always sighed and accepted the only logical response. The odd thing is that they have never even invited me over to their house, in all the time that they've known me; they've only ever come to mine. Then that one day came.

I sat on the bench by the bus stop and waited for my friends. They showed up running just as the bus had arrived. I sat across from the Izzy and Max and Jace and Alec sat behind them. Izzy, Max, and Alec all have black hair but different colored eyes. Izzy had brown eyes, Max had gray, and Alec's were blue. Jace has gold eyes, gold hair, everything about him was gold. Well he had an excuse for being unlike the others; he was adopted by the Lightwoods at the age of ten, after his real father had been killed. They all seemed unfocused and unable to zero in on anything. Izzy and Max had lowered their voices and were speaking furiously in some language that I couldn't understand. I was never the stellar student and had never taken any courses for any type of other language, so I just put in my headphones and tuned out their arguing. The next thing I know, Izzy taps on my shoulder. I take my ear bud out of my right ear and turned to face her. She had a grave look on her face and she had gone completely pale.

"Can you come over today?" She asked involuntarily.

"I'd have to ask my mom, but I'm sure that would be no problem, "I replied.

Right as I pulled my phone out of my pocket, Izzy's hand flew towards it and kept the phone from reaching my ear. "There is no need for that, "she said monotonously "It has all been arranged."

I shrugged and turned back to my music, while Izzy continued her conversation with Max. I had no idea how strange my trip was going to be. I cranked up the volume when Royals came one and I doze off as we continued down the road.

"Clary! Wake up!" I groan and open my eyes and watch as everyone leaves the bus. Alec was the one that woke me. I sat up groggily and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. I grab my bag and dash after my friends. I have first period class with Jace. I dash to math, for fear of being late. I dump my things on the desktop and walk around the table where I take my seat next to Jace.

"Hey," he says. He is wearing his usual outfit, a plan long-sleeved t-shirt of a single color, in this case gray and normal dark jeans.

"Hi," I answer.

"Did you have a nice nap?" he chuckles, sweeping a strand of gold blonde hair behind his ear.

"Ha-ha. I haven't heard that one before," I mock. This only seems to entertain him more. I sigh and get my Carnegie book out from underneath my desk. I have known him a while and he has made some kind of goal to annoy me half to death. Jace had apparently also had the same idea to grab his book. Our heads collide and I grab my forehead. "Oww," I mumble, rubbing my head.

"No kidding," he says, his hand held tight to his forehead. His long sleeve slides down a little. I freeze. He has an odd black mark on his arm.

"What's that?" I ask.

He quickly pulls his sleeve up. "It's a temporary tattoo," he shrugs and changes the topic. "So, do you know how to work out number four?"

"Let me see the tattoo," I say reaching for his arm. He jerks back, but not before I can grab a hold of his wrist. And, right then, our math teacher comes in the room.

She is quite short and if Jace and I were standing, we would tower over her, and, for as tall I am, that's saying something. She looks towards us and says, "You two can hold hands on your own time, but now it is time for class."

The whole room burst out laughing. I quickly drop his hand and I feel myself blush scarlet. He looks equally as embarrassed and gives me a thanks-a-lot-look.

"Now if you two will direct your attention to the board, maybe we could get some work done," Ms. Trushwhite scolds us, making my face turn a deeper shade and not helping the class to quiet down. I bury my face in my jacket, trying to hide my fifty-shades-of-red. Once the class has finally quieted down and I feel calm, I left my head and fall into a lecture.

When class is finally over, Jace is the first to rush out the door and I am second. I keep my head low and follow him, unwillingly, to our next period class, science.


	2. Chapter 2

**I've been kind of busy and I have had this chapter for a while, but haven't found the time. I'm moving to a different state and I have been trying to get things together, so no grantees about when I will post. Please review, follow, or favorite, it always makes me happy when I get a review or someone follows or favorites. I hope you enjoy this new chapter!**

"Ok class," Mr. Youngfleru announced, "you will be assigned a partner and we will begin a lab once everyone knows there partner." I'm hoping that my friend, Simon, that I sit next to will be my partner, but ,knowing my bad luck streak, I will probably wind up being put with the most annoying person in the class. "…Clary Fairchild and Jace Herondale…," Well I was close enough, wasn't I? I sigh and drag my books to the empty seat next to Jace. Many comments are made about Jace, the most popular boy in my grade, and I being girlfriend boyfriend. Jace just ignores them.

"So," he says, "Want to start with balancing equations?

"Sure," I nod. What I want to start with is why he won't show me his arm, but I guess that is a conversation we must wait until later to have. Once we finished the book work, we can finally start mixing compounds. The idea makes me smile. I just shrug of the comment that I just heard in the corner of the room. Better ignorant bliss then exasperated anger. I take deep breaths, which might not be the best idea, since we were in a lab filled with dozens of chemicals…..

"Clary," Jace says.

"Yes?" I say.

"Can you go get some Potassium Chromate and some Lead Acetate?" He asks.

"Sure," I reply. I get up and walk to where the chemicals are kept. I hear murmured comments and I wonder if they will ever get over what happened. I grab a yellow beaker along with a clear one. I bring them over to the table and set them down.

"Thanks," Jace says grabbing the yellow beaker. I take the other and wait for him to pour his before pouring mine into the small, clear container. We both lean in to observe the reaction. I hear sinkers coming from all around.

"Just ignore them," Jace whispers as he scribbles something in his notebook.

"Speaking of ignoring, what is with you dodging my question?" I say.

"What are you talking about?" Jace says, confusion clearly plan on his face.

"You never explained the tattoo in math," I snap.

"What's to explain?" he shrugs. I roll my eyes.

"There is obviously something you're not telling me," I look him straight in the eyes. He turns his head and I about have a panic attack. "What did you do to your neck?!"

"It's a birthmark," He quickly pulls up his collar.

"But it looks like a scar," I gasp.

"It's nothing! Ok?" his anger shocks me.

I gulp. His angry red scar is just barely visible. "What are you not telling me," I say trying to keep my voice calm but I can hear the hysteria creeping into my voice. Then the bell rang and he rushed out the door leaving me with many unsaid questions. The next two periods are my electives and I go through art with Max and then culinary with, sadly, Izzy. After that I have lunch. I walk to the table and sit next to Jace, hopping that I can somehow get it out of him. Izzy sets her try on the other side of the table in front of me, followed by Alec and Max.

"Hey little sis," I hear a familiar voice say, "Remember, your riding home with me." I turn and see my brother, Jonathon, or as he nicknamed himself, Sebastian. He is only two years older than me and he just recently got a car.

"I thought I was going to the Lightwood's?" I raise my eyebrows at Izzy. She starts talking to my brother. I take this time to turn my attention to Jace. "Are you going to explain, or do I need to tell them?" I lower my voice and glance towards his siblings. He seems to understand what I'm referring to. His gold eyes grow wide with fear.

"Fine," he sighs in defeat," but not now, not here." I nod.

"When? Where?" I say.

"Later when you come over," He said, "We can go to the garden and make some excuse."

"Ok."

And that ended our conversation.

**I already have the next chapter, but I think im going to wait until tomorrow to post, I like to leave a gap between posting. Unless everything is too crazy, I should post it tomorrow. Peace**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, like I said, here is the next chapter. I personally found this to be one of my favorites so far. Please review and tell me what you think, I enjoy getting reviews and I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

After slugging through the next four classes with Jace ignoring me, I walk out through the front doors and meet my friends at the picnic table outside. Sebastian comes running toward us.

"Clary," he says, trying to keep even breaths. "Mom just called, she said to come home with me and that you're not allowed to go to their house," he motions to the Lightwoods.

"What is he talking about?" I ask Izzy. She lowers her head. Before I can get a response out of her, Sebastian grabs my forearm and starts pulling me toward his powder-blue Pirus. I try to jerk away from him, but he only tightens his hold. I finally manage to tear my arm from his grasp.

"What on earth is going on?!" I demand.

Seb just stares at me for a moment in surprise. "Nothing and I intend for it to stay that way,"

"What are you talking about?!" he just ignores the question and slides into the driver's seat. He honks the horn, causing everyone to turn their attention to us. I lower my head and rip open the passenger door. I am going to get to the bottom of this.

The ride is mostly silence. Seb keeps his eyes on the road and he doesn't acknowledge me. "What the heck is going on?!" I yell breaking the silence.

"It's not my place to tell you," Seb insists. "You need to stop hanging around the Lightwoods." His voice was deadly serious.

"They've been my best friends for as long as I can remember. Why are you telling me this now?" he squirms under the questioning.

"I can't tell you," he said, defeated. I sigh and look out the window. "I will be spending the night with Zack and Lilly** (An adopted sister) **is staying at her friend's house, so have fun by yourself and do not go in my room," Seb warned.

"Fine," I say.

We finally pull into our driveway. I jump out of the car, rush to the front door and slam it shut behind me. I hear Seb's car pull out onto the road. Looks like I have to wait here alone for the rest of the day. I take a left and enter the living room. I turn on the TV and look through the channels. I stop on cartoon network and watch the Percy Jackson and the Lightning Thief movie. I find myself constantly pointing out every difference between the book and the movie. Annabeth and Percy were on the same capture the flag team! I find myself constantly yelling at the TV. I sigh, give up and change the channel to some Christmas movie that I don't recognize. I sink into the couch and tune out the movie. My whole day, the odd marks, Seb's reaction, all swim in my head. A knock on the front door brings me back to reality. I get up and walk to the door and look out of the peep hole. I am completely shocked. Jace is standing outside the door with his hands in his pockets. I open the door.

"Jace," I say, "What are you doing here?"

"I recall you saying that you wanted answers," He simply said.

"Ok," I gulp, "Come in." He nods and walks past me and into the living room. He has been here enough that he can navigate my whole house. He sits on the couch and I sit next to him.

"Ok, now where do I start?" he ponders aloud to himself.

"How about with the tattoo?" I supply. He nods and takes a deep breath.

"It's not a tattoo, it's a-"

He is cut of when my sister, Lilly comes into the living room "Hey Clary, do you know where I put my-" She pauses when she sees Jace. "Oh, hi Jace," she smiles really wide. She had had a crush on Jace, Max, and Alec ever since I could remember.

"What are you doing here?" I ask, very annoyed that she had interrupted what I've been waiting all day to find out.

"I came to get my things for my sleepover," she says, her attention now focused on Jace. "What are you doing here?" she says.

"I came over so that we could work on our project for school," he says calmly, motioning towards me. It shocks and scares me, how good he is at lying.

"Ok would you mind walking me to my friend's house," Lilly asks eagerly.

"I guess I could wait until tomorrow to work on the project," he starts to get up, but I grab his arm. He was not getting off the hook so easily.

"Actually, it can't wait." I give him the death stare.

"I guess its fine, you don't have to come with me," Lilly says, a little disappointed.

"What if I come back right after?" Jace asks me. I don't lessen my glare.

"Well, if you want to go, I really have no control over it," I sigh in anguish.

"Alright. I will be right back," he decided. "You can let go of me now." I drop his arm and continue to glare at him.

"Okay," Lilly perks up at the thought of Jace coming with her. "I will go get my bag and be right down," she runs upstairs and disappears.

"What was that for?! What happened to explaining things?!" I grill Jace.

"Well I had to get rid of her before we could talk."

"And you did an absolutely great job at getting rid of her, actually so great you even got rid of yourself!" my hands twitch with anger.

"Okay, okay, that might not have been my best idea,"

"You think?!" I sit back and try to relax. He will be back and can tell me then.

"Well I guess your sister is not going to let me out of this, is she?"

"Nope," I blatantly say. Lilly came rushing done the stairs. She interlocked her arm in Jace's. He looked over his shoulder. He mouthed help me. I smile and wave goodbye. At least he wasn't getting off so easily.

**I thought the character, Lilly, would be to funny not to add :D. Some serious stuff is about to go down. Oh and even though I probably barely mentioned, Simon is Clary's best friend in this story and he will be included soon enough ;). Please review, follow, and favorite! If I get two reviews, even a simple one sentence, I doesn't matter! I will post the next chapter today, but otherwise you will have to wait a little longer:) One down, One to go! So one more review, and I will post again today! Peace.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for reviewing! I only had one review, thank you greygirl2358, but I was so excited, I decided to post anyways! Thanks to all that favorite,follow, and review!. And greygirl2358, Lily will not be a Shadowhunter, but she is definitely from **_**that**_** world, and she does know what she is, the only person that doesn't is Clary. And Clary will not remain oblivious, and I'm starting to get Ideas as to what will happen (evil laughter). I love getting reviews and am glad that people are enjoying my story. And without further ado, the next chapter.**

I wound up falling asleep on the couch. I stirred to consciousness when someone started shaking my shoulder. I open my eyes and see my mother's face framed by her flaming hair.

"Honey, you fell asleep on the couch again," she said. I moan and sit up, groggily. I rub my eyes and realization creeps into my mind. Where was Jace? My mother went to her room, probably to wrap Christmas presents. I grab for the remote. There was a post-it note tapped to it.

_You were asleep when I arrived, so I decided not to wake you._

Of course, the one time I wouldn't have minded.

_If you're so curios as to know right this instant, try turning to your mom or your brother. I will tell you later if an explanation is still needed, but it would be hard to find the time or place to. _

_Jace_

I growl and crumble the note in frustration. I was so close! Wait. What did he mean? What does my mom or brother have to do with anything? I decided to go snooping. My brother told me not to go in his room, so I figured, that should be the first place to search. I love annoying Seb. I walk up the stairs and down the hall towards a blue door with a large sign that said STAY OUT! I slowly open I door and stumble into his room. I tripped over a cord stretching across the doorway. I curse under my breath as I get up of the floor. Seb's room was almost like any other teenage boys room. You could barly so his floor yet his walls were oddly blank. The perk of knowing every inch of his room was that I knew where he hid everything. I started to walk to his favorite spot, when I hear the floorboard creak. That's strange. I looked down and noticed that it was slightly loss. I knelt down and slowly removed the plank. The space was filled with all kinds of strange stuff. My eyes locked on a small silver, wand-like object. I reached for it. I grabbed it and an image flashed through my mind, a glowing white symbol. I drop the wand and I get an earsplitting headache. I grab my head as sharp pain clouds my vision. My brothers door flew open and I slid the board quickly and swiftly back in place. An astonished bother enters the room. "Why the heck are you in my room?!" He yelled. I rose to my feet.

"You're not the only one with questions," I jab my finger at him.

"You're the one in _my_ room." He crossed his arms.

"Let's just forget this happened," I suggest.

"OK, WHAT DID YOU DO!" he screamed. His eyes darted to the board under my feet and I see terror, fear, and anger flash in his emerald eyes that now seamed closer to black. "OUT, OUT, OUT, OUT!" I dashed out of his room, down the hall, and down the stairs. Why was Seb even here? I thought he was staying at a friend's house until tomorrow, but I guess the coast is never completely clear. It's like he _knew_ I was there. I take my brown fur coat of the hock, slip it on and dart out the front door. I rushed down the sidewalk. I grabbed my phone and texted Jace.

Me: _Can you meet me the park?_

Jace:_ What time?_

Me:_ Is now fine?_

Jace:_ I'll meet you there_

I start towards the park. This time I'm not letting Jace get out of this.

**Well something is definitely up now :D. When I'm happy, I update faster, and reviews make me very happy. I'm already working on the next chapter, and I may update sooner than you think ;). Peace**


End file.
